vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Alter Ego (Mecha Eli-chan MkII)
Summary Alter Ego is an Alter Ego-class Servant created by Osakbehime during the Decisive Battle at Himeji Castle Singularity. Alter Ego's True Name is Mecha Eli-chan MkII, a robotic version of Elizabeth Bathory and the successor to Mecha Eli-chan. She was designed to be obedient to Osakabehime as part of the latter's scheme to remain a shut-in forever. Powers and Stats Tier: 6-C, higher with Breast Zero Erzsébet Name: Alter Ego, Magus Aegis Elizabeth Channel MkII, Mecha Eli-chan MkII Origin: Fate/Grand Order Gender: Female Age: Less than a year old (Prepared by Osakabehime in advance of Halloween) Classification: Alter Ego-class Servant, Heroic Spirit, Mecha, Lord of Csjete Castle Castle Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Flight, Fire Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation (Can shoot lightning from her tail), Energy Projection, Sound Manipulation, Weapon Mastery, Summoning (Can summon the Gigaframe Mecha Eli-chan to attack her foes), Limited Transmutation and Power Nullification with Item Construction and Magic Resistance and Servant Physiology Attack Potency: Island level (Possesses A-Rank Strength and battled Yan Qing, Penthesilea, and the original Mecha Eli-chan), higher with Breast Zero Erzsébet (As a B-Rank Anti-Army Individual Noble Phantasm, it should be much stronger than her normal attacks) Speed: Massively Hypersonic (Kept up with Yan Qing, who has A+ Rank agility) Lifting Strength: At least Superhuman (Even the weakest Servants are stronger than the strongest humans) Striking Strength: Island Class Durability: Island level (Possesses A-Rank Endurance and withstood attacks from Penthesilea, who has A+ Rank Strength) Stamina: High (Servants can fight for an entire day without tiring and continue fighting for as long as they have a sufficient supply of mana) Range: Extended melee range with hand drills, At least several dozen meters with projectile weaponry Standard Equipment: Various projectile weapons such as machine guns, laser eyes, missiles, and a stinger tail Intelligence: Mecha Eli-chan MkII is virtually the same as her predecessor, but had her traits as a "guardian deity" of Csjete Castle strengthened, ruling as an "evil" lord who sees the people as nothing but parts and uses brute force to maintain order. In combat, she's armed with a wide range of ranged armaments that allowed her original to bully Elizabeth Bathory out of the castle and face down Penthesilea, Queen of the Amazons, and Yan Qing. Weaknesses: Cannot fight in Spirit Form. Using Revised Overload causes her battery to leak and is speculated to risk causing self-destruction. She cannot utilize the Gigaframe unless she is acting as an enemy of humanity. She is somewhat arrogant and looks down upon humans in particular. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Noble Phantasm Breast Zero Erzsébet: Soaring Metallic Demoness: Mecha Eli-chan MkII locks all of her weapons and focuses them onto a single target. Such a barrage would be comparable to an Anti-Army Noble Phantasm, but she uses them as the ultimate "private live concert". She then finishes her opponent with her Blast Voice, a torrent of compressed air and sound comparable to the force of Báthory Erzsébet despite lacking an amplifier for her voice. Class Skills * Item Construction: A skill that reflects one's ability to construct magical items. Mecha Eli-chan MkII possesses a B-Rank in this skill for her ability to modify her own body and create a giant version of herself. * Magic Resistance: An innate ability that grants protection against magical effects. Unlike the Resistance effect that merely rejects Magical Energy, this ability cancels the spells altogether. Having been modeled after the original Elizabeth Bathory, who possesses the blood of dragons, Mecha Eli-chan MkII has B-rank Magic Resistance, negating spells with a chant below three verses, and making it difficult for even High-Thaumaturgy and Greater Rituals to affect her. Personal Skills * Final Eli-chan: A skill whose canon effects are unknown. * Innocent Monstrosity: An evolved version of the Innocent Monster skill, it allows Mecha Eli-chan to fire missiles, fly, and discharge electricity through the "secret power of video editing". It also slightly distorts Mecha Eli-chan's MkII mindset, who believes that a villain's song should be playing in the background at all times. * Mecha Eli Punch: A skill that allows Mecha Eli-chan MkII to summon the Gigaframe, a massive mecha duplicate of herself, to attack her foes. However, she can only use it while she is acting as an enemy of humanity. * Revised Overload: Mecha Eli-chan MkII can sacrifice her physical health to rapidly charge her Noble Phantasm and prepare it for use. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Possession Users Category:Characters Category:Nasuverse Category:Fate Category:Servants Category:Flight Users Category:Fire Users Category:Energy Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Sound Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Summoners Category:Evil Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Robots Category:Female Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Game Bosses Category:Playable Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Music Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Soul Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Tier 6 Category:Transmutation Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Immortals Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Acrobats Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Invulnerability Users